


Never Leave Me.

by laurenkmyers



Category: Unter Uns, richard beckmann/easy winter, ringo x easy, ringsy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Ringo believes that Easy's best chance at happiness is if he were no longer in his life. Easy thinks otherwise.





	Never Leave Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this story to my girl Sabrina, for whom I would not have known these two beauties even existed and because she is always there for me when I need her. I can count on her, always. I love and adore you.

_I know my actions don’t tell the same story, but I truly meant it when I told you I loved you. What I did to you was unforgivable, and I will always regret the pain I caused you. That’s why I have to leave. You’ll be much happier without me in your life, reminding you of my failures. Easy, I love you. I will always love you, and I just want you to be happy.  
Yours forever, Ringo._

Easy chokes up as he reads the final paragraph of Ringo’s goodbye. His eyes barely able to read the last words through the tears falling down his face. _Yours forever, Ringo._ Ringo has stolen his heart and ripped it in two, but the pieces left over still beat for him. Still loves him. And now Ringo is leaving. Moving to Italy. Away. The thought itself nearly crushing what is left of Easy’s broken heart to dust. He can’t let him go. He has to stop him before it’s too late. The damage is done, but the heart wants what the heart wants. He makes a decision.

"PACO!!” Easy yells, grabbing his phone and running out of his apartment as he heads straight for Paco’s place. 

Easy bursts through the door and almost straight into the man himself, 

“Paco, I need your help. What time is Ringo’s train? I have to stop him.” He huffs out, desperately hoping Paco has the information he needs.

“You really love him, don’t you? Even after everything?” Paco asks, looking at the flustered, out of breath Easy with a slight smile on his face.

“Yes. I do. I can’t help it. I know I said I wouldn’t be bought, but he really got me the kiosk and the beach back. He did that. For me. And now he’s leaving me. He thinks I don’t love him anymore. I can’t let him go. I don’t want to let him go. I just, can’t. I need him.” he finishes, breathless. Utterly defeated.

“Then go and get your man back before it’s too late.” He looks at his watch, and blanches, “His train leaves in 15 minutes. Hurry!”. 

Easy hugs Paco, almost knocking him over with the force of the hug and launches himself towards to door. He throws a quick “thank you” over his shoulder as he turns away. Paco watches him go with hope in his eyes. “Good luck, man” he whispers at Easy’s retreating form. 

 

——————————————————————————————–--------------------------------------------------------

Ringo lifts his coat and checks his watch. Five minutes. The thought makes him feel nauseous. The thought of never seeing Easy again makes him weak as he tries to hold back the tears that just won’t stop, letting out a soft, choked up noise. The little old lady next to him hands him a tissue without saying a word. He tries to smile at her, but simply nods in her direction. A simple thank you, for the small kindness he doesn’t deserve. 

He watches as the minutes tick down. 3 minutes. 2 minutes. 1 minute. He watches as his train approaches from a distance. Willing the train to stop before it arrives. He doesn’t want to leave, but he must. Seeing Easy’s anger, his anguish, his heartbreak every day would destroy him. He has to leave to give Easy a chance at happiness, away from him and his destructive personality. Easy deserves the world. Ringo only destroys it. Easy deserves more than a broken man with a heart of stone. He stands, reluctantly grabbing his suitcase and flinging his bag over his shoulder as he readies himself on the edge of the platform.

“RINGO!!”

Upon hearing his name Ringo looks around. For the tiniest moment he lets himself believe that someone has come to see him off, but he shakes himself soon after. No one is coming for him. No one cares. 

The train arrives at the platform, doors gliding open, waiting for Ringo to take that final step. He’s about to walk through the open doors when he hears it again. His name.

“RICHARD BECKMANN!!” 

Ringo watches as Easy Winter sprints towards him, that ridiculous fur lined coat wafting behind him as he runs. He looks utterly ridiculous, but the sight still makes his heart flutter. _He came._

Easy stops in front of Ringo and bends over, holding his chest and breathing heavily. He takes a moment to breathe deeply and then finally looks up at Ringo with all the love and hope he can muster.

"Don’t go.” He huffs out. “Please”. 

Ringo lets himself hope. For one second he lets his heart beat again. 

“I don’t understand. Easy, this is for the best, I can’t hurt you anymore. I won’t.”

“But I- I love you, Ringo. Please don’t leave me”. Easy’s bottom lip trembles as he holds back tears.

Ringo has to be strong. This is what’s best for Easy. 

“I’ll only destroy you. You know that. I always hurt the ones I love”. He takes a step away from Easy, his walls crumbling at the added distance. But Easy takes a step forward, defiance in his eyes. 

“You won’t hurt me again, you’ll be better. We’ll be better together. I know you’re a good man, Richard. I’ve seen it. I’ve seen you.” Easy takes another step towards Ringo, placing both hands on either side of his face, looking up at him with nothing but love and forgiveness in his hazel eyes. 

“I’m not saying that I forgive you yet, but in time I will. Because I love you, and I know now that you love me too. You wouldn’t have given up everything for me if your feelings weren’t real. I see that now. You really do love me”. He caresses a hand down Ringo’s face and grabs a handful of hair at the nape of his neck, the other hand holds firmly on Ringo’s damp cheek. 

Tears are now falling freely down Ringo’s face, as he nods, choking out a soft “I do” at Easy’s admission.

“I do love you, but-”. Easy places a single finger over Ringo’s trembling lips to stop any rebuttals as he watches Ringo’s face dip low in shame.

“Enough now. You’re coming home with me.” he tilts Ringo’s face up by the chin so he can look into his tear-filled gaze. “Please come home with me”. He pleads. Almost begs. 

Ringo hesitates, but the look in Easy’s eyes tells him that he really means it, and he nods, “okay”. 

Easy’s face smooths into a devastating smile and he grabs Ringo firmly by the neck and pulls the taller man down to him. Their lips collide, coming together like the waves crashing onto the morning sand. A devastating beauty. 

Easy’s tongue glides along his bottom lip, desperate for a taste. Ringo immediately opens up as their tongues remember that sweet battle for dominance. They latch onto each other, Ringo’s bag having already been flung from his arm as he reaches out to grab Easy by the waist pulling him further into his arms. Never close enough. 

Easy reaches up and threads his fingers through the hair at the back of Ringo’s head and drags him even closer. Deepening the kiss as the world around them disappears. Nothing but the intoxicating feeling of being back in each other’s arms. 

The two part, a severe lack of oxygen forcing them to separate for only a moment, before they dive back into each other’s mouths and resume their kiss. They only come up for air when Ringo hears an abrupt sounding man huff and grunt behind him. Trying to get their attention.

“Sir, are you getting on the train or not”.

Ringo takes one look at his boyfriends face, mesmerised by what he sees. His lips are swollen and red from his kiss, and he’s slightly out of breath. It takes him aback slightly to see the effect his kiss has had, but he can see the slight nervous tick in Easy’s eyes at the man’s question. Ringo smiles brightly and without taking his eyes off of Easy he address the man behind him.

“No, I’m not”. He watches as the spark returns to his boyfriends eyes and the biggest grin sets sail, and he knows, without a doubt, that he’s made the right decision.  
Ringo holds out his hand, his smile still firmly planted on his face and Easy takes it without hesitation, wrapping his fingers tightly in the embrace. 

“Let’s go home”. 

The little old lady who gave Ringo the tissue was watching the entire thing from her seat on the train and smiles softly to herself. She couldn’t wait to get home to her wife. Love is everything.


End file.
